Vampire Diaries Ficlets
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a set of three ficlets I wrote during the month of May for a challenge over on LJ. Please read the Warnings and Pairings above each ficlet before you decide to read it. GENERAL WARNING: Spanking


**Author's Note:** These ficlets were written for the May challenge on the LJ group spanking_world. All stories had to be under 600 words. Please read notes and warnings before each one.

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

FICLET #1

**Note:** Specific spoilers for season 4 episode 21 'She's Come Undone'. This would take place a little before the beginning of the episode.

**Pairing: **Damon/Elena

**Warning:** Non-consensual M/F punishment spanking.

THE SIXTH ATTEMPT

Elena walked into Damon's bedroom with an unusual feeling that something was wrong. She saw him standing by the bed dressed in his usual black. His arms were crossed, and he had an angry scowl on his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't remember exactly why she'd come to find him.

"You are in serious trouble," Damon said while crossing the room to her. He grabbed her upper arm, and pulled her back to the bed. "I'm sick and tired of you not listening to me." He tossed her over his lap, and started spanking her hard.

"Damon!" she squeaked, not quite believing Damon had decided to resort to this.

He lectured while he spanked. "I'm the one who told you to turn it off, and now I'm _telling_ you to turn your emotions back on, and you're damn well going to do it! If you refuse, I'm going to spank you to tears at the top of every hour. All. Day. Long."

"It's not the nineteenth century anymore Damon!" she shrieked, while kicking and wiggling to get off his lap. "You can't spank your girlfriend just because she doesn't obey you!"

"The hell I can't," he answered, peppering her bottom with sharp smacks. "Does that make you angry, Elena? Because you sound angry, and anger is an emotion."

"I'm not angry, you moron, I'm just in pain!" Thinking to herself that two could play at that game, Elena let her fangs drop, and sank them through Damon's jeans, and into his calf.

"Ah!" he yelled, and shoved her off his lap, and onto the floor. "Damn it!"

Elena blinked a few times, trying to focus on the room, but only saw the walls of the safe she was locked inside. The pain of her hunger made itself known in waves of sharp shooting pain in her guts, and any pain she'd been feeling on her ass disappeared. She tried to lift her head, but the hunger made her weak. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open, but she knew the second she let them close, Damon would create yet another vision in her mind to trick her into turning on her humanity.

"That was the lamest one yet," she mumbled, knowing he was right outside the safe.

Damon smirked, "That one was just for me. Letting out my frustrations and all."

"What was for you?" Stefan asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing you'd understand brother. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

Elena couldn't keep her eyes open for one more second, let alone complain to Stefan about what Damon had done.

FICLET #2

**Note:** Spoilers for Season 4 Episode 23, 'Graduation'. This one is pretty mean, but I think that fits with who Klaus is.

**Pairing: **Klaus/Tyler

**Warning:** Non-consensual abusive spanking of a hybrid by his sire.

HOMECOMING

Tyler and Caroline walked through the front door of the Lockwood mansion, both overjoyed to have Tyler home. They stopped short when they found Klaus leaning against the archway to the study.

"You promised." Caroline whispered.

"Yes Luv, I did." Klaus said with a smile. "I promised not to kill him. I didn't say he was free from punishment."

"Bastard!" she hissed.

Tyler saw a scowl cross Klaus' face, and put a hand on the side of Caroline's face. "It's okay, Caroline."

"No it's not! He…"

Tyler cut her off with a quick kiss. "Please don't. This is between me and Klaus, and we don't want you in the middle of it. It's a small price to pay for being with you."

She glared at Klaus. "Fine. I'll be back in one hour, and if Tyler is damaged in any kind of permanent way, I'll never speak to you again."

Klaus gave her a bow, "As you wish."

Caroline gave Tyler a tight hug, and reluctantly left.

Once they were alone, Klaus said, "You turned twelve of my hybrids against me, inadvertently causing their deaths."

"Deaths?" Tyler said with hatred. "_You_ killed them, and then you killed my mother!"

Klaus got in Tyler's personal space and growled, "Yes I did, and that means I'm the only family you have left. Like it or not, I'm your Sire, and family has suddenly become very important to me. You are _my_ hybrid, and if you'd obeyed me instead of turning the rest against me, they'd all be alive."

Tyler shook his head, but Klaus continued. "Twelve hybrids means twelve punishments. I'm going to beat you in just a moment for the first one. Then if you want to continue living here and having a life with Caroline, you're going to show up in New Orleans on the first of every month, so I can punish you for each of your fallen brothers and sisters."

Trying to be brave, Tyler said, "Do what you want with me, it won't make any difference."

"We'll see." Klaus crooked a finger and said, "Come along."

Tyler followed him into the study and saw what looked like a bundle of switches on top of the desk. Klaus held it up to him and said, "Do you know what this is?"

Tyler swallowed hard and shook his head no.

"It's called a birch or a birch rod. They were quite popular to use on misbehaving children in my day, and I can attest to their effectiveness, as my father was fond of using one on me."

"You killed your father," Tyler pointed out.

Klaus grinned. "I did." He tapped the desk with the birch and said, "Jeans and boxers down, and over the desk please."

Blushing with humiliation, Tyler undid the jeans, and bent over the desk. He knew this would be unpleasant, but he wasn't too worried. He was half vampire and half werewolf. He'd heal.

Klaus brought the birch down on the boy's bare backside with a flick of his wrist.

Tyler gasped. That had been _seriously_ painful.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I'd soaked it in wolfsbane?" Klaus said casually. He made a tisking noise with his tongue and said, "By the time I'm done, you'll have welts for days I'm afraid. No matter, tell me what you remember about your hybrid brother Adrian while I drive the point home." Klaus flicked it down again, and smiled when Tyler whimpered.

With tears of pain and regret running down his face, Tyler told Klaus everything he remembered about Adrian.

FICLET #3

**Note:** Spoilers for Season 4 Episode 23, 'Graduation'. This is a follow up to my ficlet 'Homecoming'.

**Pairing: **Klaus/Tyler & Elijah/Klaus

**Warning:** Non-consensual abusive spanking of a hybrid by his sire, AND consensual spanking of a hybrid by his older brother.

BUILDING A FAMILY

Klaus brought the birch down onto Tyler's backside again, even though the flesh was already welted. He'd been both surprised and pleased when Tyler had shown up in New Orleans on schedule for his second punishment, but leniency was not in his nature.

Klaus was almost done when Elijah walked into the study.

Elijah took in the scene, and said mildly, "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm teaching my hybrid a lesson," Klaus said, and lashed him again.

Tyler yelped and whimpered.

Elijah closed the door behind him and went to see who was over the desk. "What has Tyler done?"

"What has he done?" Klaus asked incredulously. "He turned all my hybrid's against me! If he hadn't done that they'd all be alive!"

With heavy disappointment Elijah said, "Niklaus."

Klaus scowled, tossed the birch on the ground, and said, "We're done for now. Get dressed."

Tyler carefully pulled his clothing over his damaged flesh, and wiped the tears off his face.

"For now?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Twelve hybrids. Twelve punishments," Klaus said, trying not to sound defensive, and failing.

With a tired sigh, Elijah said, "I thought we were going to try and _build_ our family, not drive them all away. You should know better than anyone that a beating like this will only make Tyler hate you."

"He deserves it!" Klaus shouted, glaring at his infuriatingly calm older brother.

"Does he?" Elijah put a gentle hand on Tyler's shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Is he the one who killed his brothers and sisters?"

"Don't you dare tell me it's my fault!"

"I don't have to," Elijah said with sympathy, "because you already know it's true, brother. Beating Tyler won't make the guilt go away."

"I feel no guilt!" Klaus yelled.

"Is this the man you want to be for your unborn son? Do you wish your son to emulate a man who lies and blames others for his faults?"

"Fuck off!"

"Eloquent as ever, I see." Elijah patted Tyler's shoulder and said, "Go stand by the door, but do not leave." Elijah stepped into Klaus' personal space, and pulled him into a hug.

Klaus pushed at him, "Get away from me!"

"Enough, Nik." Elijah held him tight. "You must let go of your distrust and anger, brother. I'll not betray you again. We've got a second chance at being a family. A chance for things to be as they were before. You're not alone. We're together, always and forever."

Hating himself for it, Klaus broke down into tears, and hugged his brother back. After several minutes, Elijah let him go, and used his thumb to wipe some of the younger man's tears.

"Tell me again you feel no guilt for killing your hybrids," Elijah said softly.

"Shut up," Klaus said petulantly.

"You're the one who deserves punishment."

"What?" Klaus whispered.

"It's been almost a millennia since I last spanked you, and I'd say you're well overdue." Elijah sat on the edge of the desk, and held a hand out to his brother. "Let's show Tyler what he can expect from this point on if he does something to incur your wrath, because he _is_ a part of our new family. You'll not starve him, or beat him, or kill him. You'll give him a mild spanking because that shows displeasure for the actions, but love for the person who committed those actions."

The room was completely silent for several seconds, and then to Tyler's utter amazement, Klaus put his hand in Elijah's and let the older man pull him over his lap.


End file.
